


My Boyfriend Does My Makeup! (Chanbaek)

by honeyxiumin



Series: Chanbaek Youtube Au [5]
Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, part of the youtube series, whipped!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Since Baekhyun is into makeup, Chanyeol decided to join the trend and let Baek do his.





	My Boyfriend Does My Makeup! (Chanbaek)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the YouTube series as you all know lol I needed a video idea so I'm doing the makeup stuff bc why not.

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Chanyeol sighed as he pulled up in Baekhyun's driveway, already regretting his decision to let Baek do this. 

Chanyeol was going to let Baek put makeup on him knowing his boyfriend loved doing it and Chanyeol is so whipped for Baek that at this point, he'd let him do anything. 

Chanyeol got out of his car and knocked on the door, camera in hand. 

He heard footsteps before the door open and Baek smiled wide at him. "Ready to be glamorous Park?" Chanyeol rolled his eyes but smiled. "Of course baby." He leaned down and kissed Baek before walking in. 

They walked up to Baek's room and Chanyeol's eyes widen when he saw all the products Baek had laid out for them. "Baby, all of that is going on my face?" Baek rolled his eyes. "No silly, I just put everything out. Not everything." 

Chanyeol sighed and set up his camera while Baek took a seat in one of the chairs he had set up. 

Once Chanyeol was done, he turned the camera on and took a seat next to Baek. 

He smiled wide. "Hello everyone and welcome back to another video with your friendly giant here!" Baek smiled wide. "And today, I am here with my fiancé Baekkie and tell them what we are going to do today baby!" 

Baek turned to the camera, a big smile on his face. "Channie is going to let me do his makeup!" 

"Only because I love him and you guys complement his makeup all the time and asked so here we go!" 

"Ready?" Chanyeol nodded. "First thing I'm going to do is his eyebrows." Chanyeol pouted. "What's wrong with my eyebrows?" 

"Nothing baby, just fixing them a bit! Now turn your chair and face me." Chanyeol turned his chair and faced Baek while he reached down in his makeup bag. "While he does my makeup, we will be answering some questions from you all!" Baek leaned up and scooted close to Chanyeol, leaning forward. 

"I'm going to start." 

Chanyeol nodded while Baekhyun grabbed his face gently, working on his eyebrow. 

"Alright so first question, when is our wedding?" Baek giggled slightly. "We are still setting things up but soon. No spoilers." 

"I'll have Sehun vlog it for you all." 

Baek smiled slightly. "Baby, I need to sit in your lap for a sec because you're making this difficult for me to keep leaning." 

"I'm always down for you sitting in my lap." 

Baek rolled his eyes, getting up and climbing on to Chanyeol's lap. He started working on his eyebrows again. 

One of Chanyeol's arms wrapped around Baek while the other one held his phone. "You know, I'll let you do my makeup more often if it leads to you sitting in my lap all the time." 

Baek slapped Chanyeol's shoulders lightly. "Always being naughty on camera, I'm done with your eyebrows. Looking extra fine if I do say so myself." 

Chanyeol smiled, leaning forward and pecking Baek's lips. "Now, let me quickly put concealer around them to give them their shape." 

Chanyeol frowned. "This is too much work." Baek rolled his eyes, grabbing his conceal or. "You are just going to have to hold still for me so I don't mess up." "So I'll just look at your pretty face then." 

Baek blushed slightly and held Chanyeol's face still, putting concealer around his eyebrows. 

He leaned back and smiled wide. 

"Now we will move on to eye shadow!" Baek leaned down, Chanyeol still holding him, and grabbed his eyeshadow palette and brushes. "So I'm going to make his eyes a light pink since they match his fluffy hair." 

Chanyeol smiled and closed his eyes, feeling the brush against his eyelid. "Baby, read the questions." 

"I can't open my eyes to read them or I'll mess up your work!" "You can glance down and read them, it's okay." 

"Alright, when are you two going to move in together?"

Baek smiled. "When we get married so soon. We decided to wait to get our own house together so it will be even more special." Chanyeol smiled. "I can't wait to live with you forever baby." 

Baek blushed slightly, grabbing Chanyeol's head to bring him really close to him, to blend his eye. 

"You're just being cheesy for the camera aren't you?" 

Chanyeol chuckled, glancing at Baekhyun's lips. "Never." Baek giggled, shaking his head before leaning forward and pecking Chanyeol's lips before pulling away. 

"Alright! So his eye shadow is done! Looking beautiful!" 

"Like you." 

Baek hit him slightly, shaking his head. "Alright so next is eye liner!" Chanyeol groaned. "Come on, no eye liner please! It looks better on you then it would me!" Baekhyun pouted, holding the liquid liner up. "Please! I'll be gentle!" 

Chanyeol looked at Baek before letting out a sigh. "Fine." 

Baek smiled wide, holding Chanyeol's face for the hundredth time already. "Now we really are going to have to sit still because if I mess up your eye, all my hard work will be ruined." Chanyeol rolled his eyes but nodded. 

Baek leaned up a little in his lap, looking down at him, and started drawing wings on both lids. Chanyeol didn't move an inch, keeping his eyes closed. 

"Open your eyes for me." Chanyeol open his eyes and looked up at Baek, smiling. "Good?" Baekhyun smiled and nodded, leaning down and kissing him. 

They pulled away and Baekhyun sighed. "Alright so mascara now!" Baek grabbed a tube of it and started working on Chanyeol's lashes. "Look up for me baby." Chanyeol did as he was told. 

Baek did both eyes before leaning back and smiling wide. "Perfect!" 

"Great so are we done now?" 

Baek frowned and shook his head. "Nope! Now we are going to prime your skin! Read another question." Chanyeol nodded while Baek started rubbing primer all over his face. 

"Who gets the most jealous?" 

Baek smiled. "Chanyeol does. Every time we go out, he's always glaring at every guy that looks my way." 

Chanyeol pouted. "Do you not like when I do that?" Baek giggled. "No baby, I love it. I think it's cute when you get jealous but just know, you're the only guy I will ever have eyes for." 

Chanyeol pecked his lips before Baek leaned down. "Now for the foundation." Baek started patting the foundation all over Chanyeol's face before blending it with a beauty blender. "Another questions asks if we are going to release a sex tape." 

Baek rolled his eyes. "Was that a question from them or you?" 

"Them! But I want to know too." 

Baek giggled. "Maybe in the near future if Chanyeol ever runs out of ideas." Chanyeol's chuckled.

Baek blended the foundation all over Chanyeol's face. He smiled. "Now I'm going to use concealer." 

"Again?" 

"Yes!" 

Chanyeol sighed as Baek spread the concealer under his eyes. "Someone else said, Chanyeol, I know you like music and love to sing. When are you going to write a song for Baek?" 

Baek smiled, blending the concealer. "Yeah Chanyeol, when are you going to do that?" 

"Who says I'm not already working on it and I'm saving it for a special day?" 

Baekhyun looked at him, leaning forward and kissing him quick. 

"Alright so now I'm going to contour his face." 

"Baby, this is too much work. No wonder you so take so long to get ready when I take you out somewhere nice." Baek rolled his eyes, hitting Chanyeol before continuing. 

"Just trying to impress you." 

"Baby, you always impress me. No matter what you look like." 

Baek smiled, continuing to work on Chanyeol's face, adding extra products to help. 

"Alright so now I'm going to add highlight. To help make his face sparkle!" 

"I'm a man, I don't need my face to sparkle." Baek pouted. "You do, your my man and I want you to sparkle." 

"Fine." Baek highlighted all of Chanyeol's face, every place that needed to be before leaning back and smiling. 

"Alright so we'll add some blush and then lipstick. Read us another question." 

"This one says adopt me, wait. A bunch of them say that." 

"Sorry, I already have to take car of this big baby so I don't know what I can do with two." 

"Hey!" Chanyeol pouted while Baek laughed. "Smile for me baby." Chanyeol smiled and Baek applied the blush. 

"Now lipstick." 

"Make it a bold pink so I can leave lipstick parks all over you like you do me." Baekhyun blushed but rolled his eyes. 

Baek grabbed a bright pink and applied it to Chanyeol's lips, smiling once he finished. 

"Alright! All done!" 

Baek got up and came back with a mirror. Chanyeol looked and smiled. "Wow, you did a good job baby." He leaned forward and kissed Baek's cheek, leaving a mark. 

Baek pouted, shaking his head. 

"Come back and sit on my lap." 

Baek rolled his eyes but did. "Alright everyone! So this is the finish product, how do I look?" Baek smiled at him. "Handsome as always." Chanyeol smiled at him. "I would just like to thank my beautiful fiancé and I applaud people who wear makeup because this seems like a lot of work." Baek giggled. 

"So this concludes todays video! I'll be back for another video soon with this beauty!" Baek giggled and leaned forward and kissed Chanyeol. 

"See you all soon!" 

They waved 'bye' and Chanyeol picked Baek up, walking over and turning the camera off. He walked back over and sat down on the bed, Baek's arms wrapped around his neck. 

"You look very handsome Park." 

"You look handsome on my lap Byun." 

**Author's Note:**

> Plot Twist: You all are Chanyeol's subscribers so your comments are basically for his video! The more you know!


End file.
